


Down But Not Out (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lent Challenge 2011, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not duty. It's not obligation. Sometimes our reasons for doing things run so much deeper than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down But Not Out (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Dangerously close to rock bottom.

It was the barest arch of a brow. Most would miss it completely. Some might label it as resigned disbelief. But to anyone who _truly_ knew him, it spoke volumes: worry, relief, sympathy and compassion. It wasn't much, but it was what Rude would permit himself to show in public. He couldn't risk an enemy figuring out that he actually _cared_ for his fellow Turks - especially Reno. He exhaled heavily as he slowly scanned the scene in front of him. The redhead was curled up against a trash bag in the alley in a state of semi-wakefulness and, if possible, looking even more dishevelled than usual. He was drunk - possibly hung over. At any rate, Reno didn't seem to realize he was missing his shoes and he bore the remains of something that looked suspiciously like vomit on his jacket. No longer finding such situations that unusual, Rude hoped it belonged to the redhead and not from some vagrant who had mistaken him for just another pile of trash. Reno's EMR was next to him on the ground and in pieces; it looked like it had been partially parted out. "I think it's time to go home," he said stoically as he grabbed his partner by his lapels and hoisted him to his feet.

Reno wobbled unsteadily for a moment, but managed to stay upright. He turned bloodshot, bleary eyes to the other and attempted to focus. A few seconds passed as he studied Rude's expression, and making a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob, he threw his arms around the other and held on tightly. Rude's ability to find Reno when he was in trouble was like a second sense, and Reno often questioned whether he deserved such consideration. It wasn't like he'd ever repaid the favour.

Despite the uncomfortable expression on his face, Rude gave Reno a few consoling pats on the back. Wanting to get his partner home, Rude pried Reno off of him, the briefest downturn of lips indicating his displeasure over the fact that he, too, was now covered in puke and other _fluids_ from Reno's hug. He didn't say a word, but he kept a firm hold around Reno's waist as they began the walk back. He wished he'd thought to bring a car; Reno really was in no state to travel. Fortunately, Rude's place wasn't too far out of the sector, and before long, he was putting Reno to rest on his couch. "Lie down," he instructed before disappearing to search for something that would hopefully help Reno's head. He cocked his head just slightly to the side when he returned and saw that the other was still sitting up, hands folded in his lap, and looking up at him with something that greatly resembled remorse. Until that moment, he hadn't even been sure Reno knew the meaning of the word.

"Rude, why are you here, yo?" Reno asked, his voice cracking slightly as he dropped his gaze away to look down at the state of himself.

"I live here."

That brought a hint of a smile to Reno's face, but it quickly disappeared. "I meant more like why am I here? Why do you do it? Why do you stay?"

"I -"

"It's not like I bring anything to the party," Reno continued, talking right over the other man and falling to semi-drunken babbling. "I mean, yeah I'm pretty bad ass when it comes to enforcing Shinra's policies, so I can see why you'd want me as your partner, but outside of work? You've got to admit, I'm kind of a screw-up, yo." He snorted slightly in amused self-derision. "I don't remember much of last night. Got drawn into a card game - high stakes shit, yo, and the guy running it had an open bar. Lots of really good, strong booze, too. Fancy stuff. Had to pawn the EMR to cover my gambling debt. Shit, I think I lost my wallet; there was a lot of gil in there what with yesterday being payday..." Reno trailed off with a miserable groan and scrubbed a hand agitatedly through his bangs. "I don't get it, yo," he said finally, and he got to his feet. "I've done a lot of stupid things and you've always saved my ass. Even after this - my worst ever - you're still..." He sighed. "I keep doing these things. I don't think about the consequences because I know that you're going to come, and yet I'm waiting for the day when you _don't_ come, Rude, and then I'll get what I deserve."

"What is it you think you deserve?"

Reno shrugged. "I don't know, really. To be alone? To pay for my mistakes? To realize that yeah, I actually regret putting you through all my shit?" He managed a crooked smirk. "Regret. From me. Maybe this means I've really hit rock bottom, eh?"

Rude regarded him silently for several moments, and then he reached up and removed his sunglasses, wordlessly slipping them into the inside pocket of his jacket. He turned his eyes to Reno and studied him for a moment. "You're dangerously close, but you're not there yet."

Reno stared back at him, his expression incredulous. "Are you joking, yo? I parted out Shinra property! I don't have any shoes for fuck's sake!"

Rude smirked at that before moving closer to embrace Reno as they had in the alley. He cleared his throat slightly, as he often did when he felt a little awkward, and he said, "You still have me. And when you need me, I'll help you crawl back out. I won't let you fall that far. That's why I do it. That's why I stay."


End file.
